The Erotic, Devlish Vampire?
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Tenshi Sarusa FC is haunted by a terrible burden of the death of her boyfriend, Katsuya Jonouchi. But wait...If Jounouchi is dead...why did he come into her dream and say he'a alive? Where did the jacket he died in come from? Could Jonouchi be alive?
1. Chapter 1

Sarusa curled up in the corner in fetal position. Tears of pain and sorrow ran down her face. She'd missed school that day. She just couldn't go. Too many memories. There she sat, covered in wounds. She had deep cuts in her arms and legs, a broken left arm, and scratches and bruised all over her face. Occasionally she would begin intensely bleeding in her many wounds, and doctors didn't know why.

The door banged closed downstairs. Hashi and Banira, the other two in the triplet set, had retuned home from school. They progressed upstairs and Banira banged on the door. "Carrot-Top! Are you going to let us in? It's our room, too."

No answer.

"Fireball," Hashi addressed, "Let us in please? We just want to talk to you. We also don't want to just come in without permission. Please."

"Please," They could here the pleading and tears in her voice, "Come in, please!"

Without hesitation Banira opened the door, and the two rushed over to their poor sister.

Sarusa put a hand on one of her arm injuries. Everything throbbed in pain.

"Now, come on, you're gonna have-ta return to school soon," Banira stated, "If you miss too much, you'll drown in schoolwork."

"Blondie's right. Yes, we're aware of how much of a tragedy this is, but Copper, you gotta move past this a bit. It's what Jonouchi would want for you."

The reason Tenshi Sarusa was so upset, the reason causing her utter despair, all started on a camping trip between the friends Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, Hashi, and of course herself. She and Jonouchi were dating and decided to have some alone time together. She had heard wolves howling, but thought nothing of it. They stopped nearby some shrubbery and trees because something was rustling. Wolves. The wolves attacked both of them viciously, but Jonouchi took a worse mauling. He died shortly after arriving to the nearest hospital.

"It's my utter fault!" cried Sarusa, "If I would've warned him about the wolves, **none** of this would've happened!" Her wounds throbbed again.

"Flame, it's not! You thought they were in the distance and you **didn't know**! You did all you could for Jonouchi, you dragged him to the hospital, despite your leg wounds. If you hadn't and had just sat there, both of you would've died for sure."

"Why'd it have to be him? Why'd he have to die and not me? It's my fault, dammit!"

Her sisters couldn't sand to see her in so much pain.

Then Sarusa started internally and externally bleeding again. She saw the room get dizzy and fainted. The last thing she heard was Banira scream, "Call the Hospital!"

…

Sarusa dreamt in the hospital. She dreamt she saw Jonouchi again.

"Jonouchi! You're here!" She cried.

He turned and smiled and hugged his love.

"Jonouchi, I'm sorry for…getting you killed!"

He laughed, "What're you talking about? It's not your fault!"

Sarusa looked up at him.

"And besides, I'm not dead. I'm right by your side."

Sarusa's eyes snapped open and she examined the room. Midnight…and it was raining outside. The room was extremely dark. Only the thunder outside lit the room. She pulled up the covers and turned on the lamp next to the bed. Her wounds were all patched up. The only light in the room was the small lamp, so she couldn't see much. Unusually, there was a sharp pain in her neck. She put her hand there and felt something that felt like two vertically parallel holes. From surgery? There was nothing wrong with her neck, was there? She brought her hand back to discover blood, on her fingertips. "What the hell…." She whispered. Her pillow was stained with blood where her neck was. She just assumed it was from surgery, and went back to sleep, cutting off the lamp. "Odd…" she whispered, "Very, very odd…"

…

The following morning she woke up to find something even odder. Something green caught her eye. She turned and saw Jonouchi's jacket on the chair next to her bed. She screamed. That was the jacket he died in.

The nurse and Sarusa's sister's came rushing in. "What's wrong Ms. Tenshi?" the nurse asked.

"When the hell did that get there?" She screamed, pointing to the jacket.

"Isn't that the jacket Jonouchi was wearing when he died?" Hashi asked aloud.

The nurse looked creeped out. "The last time we checked on you was about 9:00 last night…then we turned out the light to let you sleep. It wasn't there."

"That means; whoever was wearing that jacket came in while you were sleeping and left it there." Banira explained.

"You know what's even weirder…?" Hashi asked picking up the jacket, "It's spotless, except for a couple new-looking bloodstains."

"Right! When Jonouchi died, he jacket was shredded!" Sarusa deciphered.

"Then how did it get here?" Banira asked.

"Maybe it's someone else's?" The nurse suggested.

"Nope. It has Jonouchi's name in it." Hashi said showing them where the blonde wrote his name on the tag.

"Ms. Tenshi! Your neck!" the nurse screamed. She saw the holes.

"I was confused on where they came from…" Sarusa said, "And when I touched them, they bled."

The doctors examined the holes.

"There's no logical reason to explain any of this!" Sarusa screamed when they were finished.

"There are many strange things about your holes, Ms. Tenshi." Dr. Akako stated, "Your blood has turned into that of poisonous venom. It can only effect a human if it is consumed."

Her sisters started at her.

"Is…Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Not at all, ma'am. We found the same kind of venom on the jacket, claimed to belong to your lover."

"Wait…what?"

"We don't know what's going on…but when we do, we'll give you a call. You are free to leave."

Sarusa changed from her gown to the clothes she wore when she came. Said bye to the doctors, and left with her sisters.

…

"Ouch!" Sarusa cried from her room.

"What's wrong?" Hashi asked, poking her head in the door.

Banira was at KaibaCorp, working, and Hashi was baking cupcakes, which were just about done.

Sarusa was trying to reorganize her deck at her desk, but her mouth was bothering her. She held her jaw in pain. "My teeth…" She said, "They're throbbing." She was still bandaged from the hospital two days ago.

"Didn't you have pain yesterday, too?"

"Yeah…I don't know what's going on. Any word from the hospital yet?"

"They're still analyzing your freaky blood. They haven't found anything yet."

"Hn…"

"Maybe you should go to the dentist."

"NO!" Sarusa screamed, "I HATE the dentist!"

"Well, maybe he can fix your pains."

Sarusa looked at Jonouchi's jacket, which hung on a chair in the corner, "Fine…something absurd is going on…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm…" The dentist said as he examined her teeth, "Have your teeth always been this sharp?"

"Wha?" Sarusa asked while the dentist was still looking in her mouth.

He got a mirror and showed Sarusa her teeth. Her canine teeth were extremely sharp and dangerous-looking.

Hashi, who was reading a magazine with Seto on the cover in the waiting room, heard Sarusa shriek in sheer terror. "Fireball?"

"When in the hell did that happen?" She screamed, "They weren't like that this morning!"

The dentist sheepishly shrugged. He had always feared Sarusa when she was upset. Usually, they'd have to give her whacky gas.

"What's happening to me?" She asked grabbing the dentist by the collar and shaking him.

"Sarusa, please calm down before you give me a whiplash!"

Sarusa put him down and brushed him off.

"Now, do you still have pain?"

"No…" Sarusa said, "Strangely, the pain is gone…"

…

"Oh, cool!" Banira said looking into Sarusa's mouth.

"No, not cool! Blondie, I look like…like-"

"A vampire?" Hashi asked.

"Yeah!"

"Y'know, sis, I was reading an article in this magazine at the dentist, and it described a lot of mythical creatures. And I noticed that…lost my train of thought…" Hashi said scratching her head.

"Oh c'mon!" The other two sisters said.

"Sorry, I forgot!"

"Girls; dinner!" Their mother called.

"Ooo, food!" Hashi yelled.

All of the girls rushed to the dining room.

In there was their mother, setting the table, and their younger brother, texting.

While they were eating, and when their father joined the mix, her mother asked Sarusa about her teeth.

"I have abnormally sharp canine teeth."

"Oh dear! So now you have an extremely rare blood disease and vampire teeth?"

"Yeah…it sucks."

"You're a freak." Saisei, her younger brother, said.

Sarusa punched him in the shoulder.

"That's not nice to say, Saisei." Their mother scolded.

…

The three sisters sat on their beds in their room.

Banira was staring at a picture of Seto with a loving expression.

In Hashi's mind she thought, "Seto…Magazine…" It clicked. "I REMEMBER!" She screamed making Banira fall off her bed and making Sarusa bang her head on the wall behind her.

"What?" Banira asked, making sure her picture of Seto was safe.

"At the dentist…in the magazine, the mythical creature article! Your blood disease, makes all your blood poisonous venom, only dangerous when consumed, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"It matches the description in the magazine! And new vampires have intense mouth pains when their teeth extend! And they have crystal clear night-vision!"

Sarusa was shocked, "No…it's a myth! Vampires aren't real! And how would I become a vampire? I don't know anyone who is… I can't be…I'm not a vampire!"

Sarusa threw up her covers and banged her head on her pillow. "Goodnight!" she yelled.

The other girls went to sleep soon after.

At about 11:50 PM, Sarusa still lie awake. Why was she not sleeping? She wasn't even a little tired. She threw her covers up and threw on a purple jacket over her purple pajamas. She went downstairs.

It was dark, but she could strangely see everything clearly. She didn't turn the light on, because it wasn't needed.

There was a noise. Then a voice saying "Ouch!"

"Who's there?" She asked going into the living room. Her eyes widened in utter shock.

"I see you're awake."

"Jonouchi?" she said in a loud whisper, thinking of he sleeping family members.

"Hey."

"But…you died! I saw you die! How are you here…I must be hallucinating…"

"You're not." Her lover stated walking up and taking her hands, bringing them close to his chest, "and remember, I told you I'm alive and right by your side."

"But how?"

"You don't get it do you?" He asked.

She saw his teeth. They were sharper than hers. "Your teeth…"

"I'm a vampire!" He whispered to her, smiling.

What a slap in the face. "How did you become a Vampire?"

"On the night I 'died' it was a full moon. My corpse was exposed to pure moonlight." He explained.

"But you died in the hospital."

"I died when you stopped to take a break, carrying me to the hospital. I was alive for a couple more seconds, but then I went into something called, 'Corpse Slumber'," Jonouchi explained.

"Corpse Slumber?"

"All Vampires go into a Corpse Slumber shortly after becoming one. You had yours in the hospital."

"What do you mean, 'I had mine'?" Sarusa asked, getting afraid.

"On the night you were in the hospital, I entered your dreams to tell you I was alive. I also bit you."

Sarusa rubbed the holes on her neck, "You mean…"

Jonouchi nodded, "You're a vampire, Carrot-Top. Are you upset at me for biting you?" he began to get puppy eyes.

"No, Jo-Jo, I'm not mad at you…I just wanna know, why'd you bite me?"

"I did so we could be vampires, together, doll. So we could share the experience."

"So, can vampires kiss?"

"Of course," Jonouchi's expression than changed to an erotic and devious one, "Why so curious?"

"Because…" Sarusa kissed her boyfriend tenderly.

After about eleven seconds they pulled away.

"So, Jo-Jo, why're you at my house?"

"I came to visit you at midnight every night until your vampire sleep schedule kicked in. We could go weeks without sleep, and not even be tired. We sleep by choice."

"But, I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, the first night it happens, you don't sleep at all."

"Oh, Jo-Jo, I missed you so much…" She noticed his feet weren't touching the floor. "Jo-Jo, why're your feet not touching the ground?"

"Vampires can levitate and fly."

"Can I?"

"You're a vampire, ain't ya?"

"Cool!"

"Now, it's very tricky at first. But once you get the hang of it, you do it naturally. Sometimes without even knowing."

"How do I do it?"

"You have to concentrate heavily and think about being as light as a feather."

She did. She concentrated harshly for a few minutes, and then her slippers began to rise from the floor. She opened her eyes and she was at the ceiling. "I did it!" she yelled. She gently came down to the floor levitating inches above it, like Jonouchi did.

"You're a natural!" Jonouchi said, impressed. He smiled and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just really glad that you're awake now. Now I can have fun with ya! C'mon, let's go explore!"

"Okay…lemme go put some shoes on, first."

She slipped into her room and into the closet. She put on her purple tennis shoes and was about to head out when she remembered; Jonouchi's jacket. She grabbed it and bounded downstairs, ponytail bobbing behind her.

Hashi woke up, "Fireball, you okay?" She saw her sister's bed empty.

Downstairs, Sarusa gifted Jonouchi with his jacket.

"So that's where it was! Thanks, babe."

"No problem! I'm so glad that you're alive!" She said; still in shock.

Hashi watched the whole thing, unseen from the staircase. Her jaw hit the floor.

She watched them levitate out the door. As soon as it shut, she slammed her body to the window to watch the young demon lovers levitate away to go have fun.

Banira came downstairs, "Cappuccino, there you are. Where's Tomato-Paste?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hashi did you hear me?" Banira asked approaching her sister.

Hashi grabbed Banira by the shoulders and pressed her softly against the window. Two figures where flying in the night.

"That's Sarusa! And…Jonouchi?" Banira asked shocked, "I thought he was dead!"

Meanwhile, Jonouchi and Sarusa were having a blast. They flew upside down, sideways, did flips and turns…it was awesome.

"Jonouchi," Sarusa stated tuning right side up, "does anyone else know you're a vampire?"

Jonouchi was still upside down with his hands relaxing on his head, "Just you and Yugi. I ran into him the other day and he found out. Oh, and my sis too, she knows."

"I wonder how I'll tell my sisters…"

Back at the house, Banira and Hashi were freaking out.

"What the hell is going on? Jonouchi is supposed to be dead, and why the hell were the two of them flying?"

Hashi shook out of fear, "Barbie, I think the two of them could be-"

Banira stopped her, "Don't even say that Vampire shit, you know it can't be!" Banira started shaking, "It-It c-can't be, right? Vampires are myths…and fake…How in the world…" She stopped herself, "Hell no! This can't be possible! Let's just go back to bed and we'll talk to her about it Saturday."

Hashi tilted her head.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Banira explained.

"Ohhhh, alright."

They both went back upstairs but didn't get much sleep at all.

…

Bright and early the next morning, Sarusa retuned.

"Banira!" Hashi yelled.

"Five more minutes Mom…"

"Sis, get up! Tomato Paste is back!"

Banira's eyes shot open and she looked at the clock. "It's 5:00 in the morning! Whatever she was doing, it must've been fun."

"Maybe…"

They heard her sigh. The door tumblers started moving.

"Quick, jump back in bed!" Banira whispered.

Hashi did as she was told and both girls pretended to be asleep.

Sarusa opened the door and kicked her shoes off. "Good, they're still asleep…"

Hashi blinked.

"Hi Cappuccino." Sarusa said.

"Hi Sarusa!" Hashi yelled jumping up, "Darn it!"

"Blondie, I know you're up too. Quit the act."

Banira sighed, "Hey sis." She kept her back to Sarusa, who sat on the edge Hashi's bed, next to the brunette who sat up.

"So..."

"Where were you last night?" Hashi screamed unexpectedly.

"I…uh…"

"We saw you and Jonouchi-kun fly out of sight. What's the biz? Isn't Jonouchi-kun supposed to be dead?"

"Guys…"

"Why were you flying? What was Jonouchi doing alive?"

"We're vampires!" Sarusa hissed through her sharp teeth.

Banira and Hashi were silent.

"He explained everything so…vividly. I understand now that I am a vampire, and I'll just have to deal with it…"

Hashi's mood changed, "So, is being a vampire super fun?"

"Parts of it are."

"Let's get serious; where is Jonouchi-kun?" Banira asked.

"I'll take you to him…tonight."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm exhausted! I was just out all night. I need to shower."

"And take a nap?" Hashi suggested.

"Vampires don't sleep. Well we can, but by choice. Sleep isn't needed."

…

Later that night, Sarusa kept her promise and opened the door. The cold night air swayed her jacket and her hair. "Grab on." She instructed to her sisters, holding an arm out on either side of her.

The sisters did as they were told and the three took off.

Hashi tightened her grip on her sister, afraid of falling.

Banira on the other side, seemed perfectly clam.

Sarusa started drifting down, "We're landing." Her feet touched the ground ever so softly.

There was a small shed in front of them.

Sarusa called Jonouchi's name.

The door creaked open and there stood the fanged blonde. His hazel eyes widened when he saw the two his darling had brought with her.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Hashi and Banira said running and hugging Jonouchi tightly.

"Hey! Ouch! Enough!" He laughed as the two reluctantly let go.

"Wow! Jonouchi, how's being a vampire for you?" Hashi asked as they sat down over a cliff to skip rocks into the water.

"Eh, it's alright, I guess. If you like vampires."

"I LOVE vampires!" Hashi yelled, beaming, "they're so interesting!"

"It's true, she's obsessed. She owns every Dracula movie you can think of, form black and white to color." Banira explained.

Jonouchi laughed, "I never really thought about vampires. Y'know, 'til I became one."

…

"Girls! Saisei! I don't have to work late tonight anymore. Just so you know I'm home!" Mrs. Tenshi called as she entered.

No answer.

"Guys?" _"They must all be in a deep sleep...or maybe they think I'm a robber since I'm not supposed to be here yet…I better go clear things up." _Mrs. Tenshi thought as she took her red hair down from the up-do it was in. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to her daughters' room. Empty? She screamed and ran to Saisei's room.

Saisei was there, fast asleep.

"Saisei!"

He grunted unhappily.

"Tenshi Saisei! Get up NOW, young man!"

Saisei opened his eyes, "Mom? What're you doing here?" there was still sleep in his voice.

"You're sisters are GONE! Do you have any idea where they went?"

"No…"

"Ugh! You're no help at ALL! Get up, throw a jacket and some shoes on, and get in the car! We're going to find them!"

"MOM! It's…" he glanced at the clock, "4:00 in the morning on MONDAY and you want me to go with you to chase after Blondie, Coffee, and Tomato-Paste? No thank you…"

"SAISEI! They could be in danger! Get your lazy ass up and let's go!"

"I have school…"

"I'll call you in sick, let's go!"

Saisei rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He was really tired. He put on some sneakers and a jacket and joined his mother out the door.

"You have no clue at all where they went?"

"They mentioned something about Jonouchi-san, they could be at his grave."

"Why the hell didn't you say that befo-" She stopped, "You know what, never mind." She hit the gas and headed for the graveyard.


End file.
